The One We've Been Waiting For
by Double K-and-M
Summary: You are The One. The One that we need. The Propheciesed One. The One to save us all. You are The One we've been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

You limped along through the trees. You held your bleeding arm and dragged your broken leg behind you.

"PISS OFF." You heard a loud voice.

Your eyes widened and you gave a weak smile before moving faster in the direction of the voice.

"Hello?!" You called out- or at least, you tried to.. but for some reason your voice wouldn't come out.

You figured it was from dehydration or how messed up you where.

You ignored the pain in your leg and ran faster, managing to make it to the edge of the trees where you saw a short troll with nubby horns.

You reached out weakly.

The troll looked at you in shock and the last thing you saw was him making his way over to you before you passed out and fell to the ground.

-

"Do you know who 2he ii2 KK?"

"NO. SHE JUST KINDA SHOWED UP AND PASSED OUT."

"mOtHeRfUcKeR iS fUlL oF mIrAcLeS."

"You Say She Looked Nearly Dead When You Found Her?"

"YEAH. SHE HAD A BROKEN LEG, A MESSED UP ARM AND A BUNCH OF CUTS AND BRUISES. BUT THERE WAS NO BLOOD."

"W13RD! 3H3H3, WH4T 1F SH3 H4S NO BLOOD?"

"DON'T BE STUPID TEREZI. SHE'S A TROLL, OF COURSE SHE HAS BLOOD!"

"uH, mAYBE SHE'S THE ONE THAT THEY TOLD US ABOUT?"

"DON'T BE STUPID. SHE CAN'T BE."

"KaRbRo, AnYtHiNg CaN hApPen. BeSiDeS, jUsT tHiNk AbOuT iT..."

Silence reigned.

You opened your eyes to see the faces of 12 trolls, all looking at each other in a way that seemed almost important.

You opened your mouth to talk, but nothing came out yet again.

Scared, you tugged on the sleeve of the nearest troll, which happened to be the one you had first seen.

He looked down at you with a somewhat shocked expression.

"UH, HEY THERE." He said awkwardly.

You opened and closed your mouth, trying to make any noise at all. But it was unsuccessful.

The troll seemed to get it.

"ARE YOU A MUTE?" He asked.

You shrugged, really unsure if you where or not, but...

"It Appears So." Spoke a high fashion female.

"Wwell that sucks. I wwould'vve liked to-"

"NO. SHUT UP AND GET OUT AMPORA!"

The first troll shooed out the hipster sea-dweller.

You whimpered on the inside, and hugged the nearest troll.

For some reason you felt like he was a yellow blooded troll. Odd.

"Uh.. KK, 2he'2 huggiing me..." He said awkwardly.

Realizing how awkward he must feel, you let go and just sat on the bed you had woken up on.

After that, you where examined thoroughly by everyone. About 8 questions where asked at a time, and you found that you highly disliked the attention.

You hoped they would stop.. but instead they got louder, and began to really scare you.

'Please stop...' You whimpered in your brain. Of course, it didn't work.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' You demanded in your head. At this your body arched backwards, and small amounts of white light burst from your hands, one hitting each troll.

You fell back onto your hands and knees, panting.

"WoAh..."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"i, uH, tOLD YOU GUYS,"

"3H3H, D1D 4NYBODY 3LS3 H34R TH4T?"

"My, It Seems You Where Right Tavros."

"That wa2.. amaziing."

"SHE'S ACTUALLY THE ONE.."


	2. Chapter 2

You where so confused.. just what was 'the one'?

"..2hould we te2t her?"

"AND JUST HOW WOULD WE DO THAT?"

"well.. you 2aw no blood, riight? We 2hould 2ee iif 2he even bleed2."

You where frightened at that idea, so you hugged the first one; 'KK'.

"I.. DON'T THINK SHE LIKES THAT IDEA."

'No duh I don't!' You snapped on your head, glaring at the yellow blood.

"Okay! Yee2h, ya don't have to 2nap." He surrendered.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DIDN'T SNAP!"

"But 2he diid." He said, pointing at you.

"SHE CAN'T EVEN TALK YOU DUMBASS."

'I.. think I used Telekinesis or something...' You thought, tilting your head and looking at 'KK'.

"WOAH, OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK?!" He exclaimed.

'Woah.. so I can talk with my mind?!' You questioned, looking between the two.

"Apparently 2o."

You gave a light smile. Sweet! Now you could actually talk to people!

You looked between the two again.

'So... exactly what is 'the one' and why am I it?'

The two looked at each other.

"WELL, 'THE ONE' IS LIKE.."

"It'2 pretty much the one that'2 gonna 2ave u2 all from dieing or 2ome 2hit."

'OH WOW, NO PRESSURE AT ALL HERE!' You let out a mental groan.

'So, pretty much what your saying is me, the one who gets scared by the thought of being 'tested', has to save you guys from impending doom?'

"Pretty much."

"HEY WAIT- IF YOU CAN MIND-TALK OR WHATEVER, WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'M KARKAT, AND THAT DOUCHEMUFFIN IS SOLLUX."

'Oh... it's _Troll_Name_... _Troll_Full_Name_.'

The two looked at each other, wide eyed.

"**NO WAY...**" They said in shocked union.


	3. Chapter 3

No way what?!' You whined. You hated being confused!

"NOTHING, IT'S JUST-"

"'The One' wa2 prophe2iied to be named _Troll_Full_Name."

'... But..'

"mOtHeRfUcK! iT's AcTuAlLy HeR?!" The clown one exclaimed, popping back into the room.

'I guess fucking so!' You groaned and flopped onto the bed.

"wOh! *o* SiS, yOu CaN sPeAk WiTh YoUr MiNd?"

'Yes.' You replied plainly.

You where really beginning to hate this.. why couldn't you have died instead?! UGH!

"3H3H, WH4T'S H3R BLOOD COLOR?" The blind one asked, also making her way into the room.

The other three looked at you.

"Actually, we don't know..." Sollux said slowly.

'Guys.. guys I don't know either..' You said, eyes wide.

Karkat and Sollux then proceeded to facepalm, while the clown just stood there looking high and the blind one made her way over to you.

"3H3H3! JUST G1V3 M3 4 S3COND, 1 GOT TH1S."

"TEREZI, NO." Karkat growled, pushing her away.

"Why don't we te2t her then? Hit two bird2 wiith one 2tone." Sollux suggested.

You sat up. 'I don't even care, just do it.'

The four looked at each other (well, Terezi looked in general directions).

You offered out your arm, and waited for someone to slice it,

Wow, you where cranky today. ._.

Awkwardly, Sollux shuffled over and used a small knife to cut over a vein to be sure you'd bleed.

He pulled the knife away, and everybody watched intently for bood.

...But nothing surfaced.

"WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU BLEEDING?"

'I am... I can feel it coming out..'

"That's wwhat she said~"

"WHAT DID I SAY AMPORA?! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

After Eridan was out of the way, Karkat walked over to you and placed a finger in the area of the cut.

Sure enough, his finger got covered in liquid- but he still couldn't see it...

"THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY YOU AREN'T THE ONE. SERIOUSLY. LOOK AT THIS SHIT! INVISIBLE BLOOD! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The other three and you stared at his finger, and slowly they all poked your cut and felt the invisible blood.

"How Interesting." Kanaya spoke when she took some.

"You Are Quite A Unique Sight _Troll_Name_."

'Yeah, I know.' You 'said', watching as your cut slowly (but quickly for most people) healed.

About 10 minutes after the cut was made, it was gone.

'Oh jeez... I am so tired right now.' You sighed.

The 6 other trolls (Tavros came in at some point...) looked at each other and left the room.

"NIGHT _TROLL_NAME_."

"2ee ya tomorrow."

"Good Night."

"SeE yA sIs."

"uH, bYE..."

"3H3H3, N1GHTY N1GHT _TROLL_N4M3_!"

With that the lights where shut up, and you curled up in the human bed.

Why the fuck was this even here- you know what, never mind...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day you awoke to something being thrown over your face.  
'what... the fuck...'  
You sat up and turned your head to see Gamzee, who was smiling highly at you.  
'Right.. and...'  
You looked down to see he had thrown you a set of clean clothes.  
_your_ clothes...  
You looked down to see you where left only in your undergarments.  
Someone had un-dressed you in the middle of the night... and you where now sitting half naked in front of the juggalo.  
'hang on, I'm processing...'  
3...  
2...  
1...  
'WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE HELL UNDRESSED ME, FIRST OF ALL?!'  
Gamzee pondered. And then shrugged.  
'Gah! Get the fuck out of here!' You demanded.  
Obediently, Gamzee turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
You quickly got into your clothes, which must have been patched up by someone extremely good with clothes, because they seemed almost brand new again.  
You where about to head out of the room to confront which ever asshole had undressed you (probably that perverted 'Ampora'!), but you stopped right next to the door when you heard people talking.  
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH HER?"  
"TrEaT hEr LiKe MoThErFuCkInG rOyAlTy."  
"D- %ike a high b100d?"  
"I havve to agree wwith Equius. She has invvisible blood! That's like bein a mutant!"  
"BUT 3R1D4N, SH3'S 'TH3 ON3'..:  
"I reely have to agree. She's the ON-E. She's basically royalty!"  
"D- Uhh.."  
"She's fuckin stupid is wwhat she is!"  
":33 Furidan! Don't be so purrean!"  
"Wwhat the fuck is 'Purrean'?"  
"AMPORA, DO YOU EVER WONDER WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU?"  
"You mean you don't all lovve me?"  
'Gee Eridan, love you to.' You grumbled as you rolled your eyes.  
Eridan's head snapped to face you, seeing as you had finally exited the room.  
'Now, if you'd kindly tell me, WHO the FUCK undressed me...'  
You glared around. Your eyes started on Ampora. Next was Sollux. Karkat. Gamzee. Tavros. even Equius.  
The only one you really thought would have done it out of them was Ampora.  
So of course when Sollux spoke up, you where a little surprised.  
"Uh.. yeah.. 2orry about that.. II ju2t thought that you miight liike clean clothe2.. II wa2n't thiinkiing.."  
'UGH! I give UP on you people! Come get me if you need anything important!' You yelled before going back into your room-thing and slamming the door.  
Maybe you just needed some peace and yo wouldn't be so cranky... ._.


	5. Chapter 5

**f/c= favorite color, s/f/c = second favorite color, n/c/c = non-clashing color **  
The door to your room slowly began creeping open, and you turned to look at it.  
A female troll poked her head in. She had horns that where on the taller side. One was straight while the other was bent so the tip pointed downwards.  
When she saw your curious look, she moved in fully, carrying a few clothes.  
"I've Made You Some Clothes, So That You Will Not Have To Wear The Same Old Outfit, Day In And Day Out."  
You tilted your head slightly.  
'Oh really? Can I see them?"  
She nodded and placed them beside you.  
And then she up and decided to show off all the clothes.  
She held up a [f/c] dress with a very poofy skirt. Oh my god. Poofs.  
It also had a white bow to tie around the waist.  
" I Wasn't Sure What Clothing Style You Liked, So I Just Went With A Rather Girly Style, I Suppose. If You Do Not Like Them, I Can Make Different Clothes. That Is Why I Only Made So Many."  
She explained as she showed off a- probably knee length- [s/f/c] skirt and [n/c/c] tank top.  
'They're fine' you say with a light smile as she brings up a [f/c] t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.  
She gave a releaved sigh.  
"Good. I Was Worried You Wouldn't Like Them."  
'They're amazing. But if you're going to be making more, try throwing in some actual pants, and maybe a pair of tights for the skirt? My legs'll freeze off in the winter otherwise.'  
She smiles kindly. "Yes, Of Course. I'll Be Off Then!"  
With that she left.  
You looked at the clothes on the bed, and then the one's where wearing.  
With a sigh, you grabbed one of the outfits and made your way to the bathroom that was attached to your bedroom. How luxorious.


	6. Chapter 6

**day 1 of my TOWBWF rampage. Second chapter **

It wasn't until you left your room that you regreted getting changed.  
You had put on the skirt and tank top, and but the shorts on as an after thought so that none of the perverts would catch a panty shot.  
So basically, you where being weary of Ampora.  
And of course everyone stared at you.  
'Stop it.' You demanded.  
They didn't listen.  
So you groaned (mentaly) and tried something else.  
'We never did get proper introductions. I'm _Troll_Full_Name, your appearant savior from doom. Your turn Karkat.'  
Karkat was slightly shocked at this but went along with it.  
"I'M KARKAT VANTAS. THE ONE WHO FIRST FOUND YOU."  
'And the one I trust most.' You thought. But that thought was personal, nobody else heard it.  
'Good. Now tell somebody else to introduce themselves.' You told him.  
"UHH.. SOLLUX, YOUR TURN."  
"what? uhm, okay. II'm 2ollux Captor. the computer nerd II gue22."  
'I'd have to say I trust you second..'  
'Pass it on. We're going ALL the way around.'  
"Okay. AA."  
A girl with horns that resembled a rams looked up from.. whatever she was doing.  
"hell0! i'm aradia megid0. the dead talk t0 me, y0u kn0w."  
'You.. You freak me out a little. Are you dead or some shit?'  
"equius, w0uld y0u like t0 g0?"  
A sweaty guy with cracked glasses turned out to be Equius.  
"D- I am Equius Zahhak, loyal Highb100d servant."  
'And you freak me out A LOT.'  
"D- W001d a highb100d like to go?"  
" :33 im ofurnded you dont offur your meowrail to talk furst!" A small cat-girl exclaimed.  
She then proceeded to introduce herself, ignoring the protest's of Sweatquius.  
":33 *ac says hi! im nepeta leijon! i love to roleplay, but sweatquius doesnt like it.*"  
'You seem like a fun person.'  
She looked at her options as to who to hand it off to.  
":33 Fefuri!"  
The empress-to-be spoke.  
" )(I! I'm F-EF-ERI P-EIXIS! Empress to B-E!" She giggled.  
'You seem nice for an Empress... too nice...'  
"Do you want to go now -Eridan?"  
OH GOG AMPORA.  
'CAN WE SKIP HIM? WE'RE SKIPING HIM. FOUR WHEELED DEVICE GUY! INTRODUCTION PLEEEASE!'  
Eridan pouted and crossed his arms.  
"uH, i'M tAVROS nITRAM,,, i LIKE fIDUSPAWN,,," He said shyly.  
'Soo.. cute!' You fangirled.  
But only on the inside.  
"dO YOU WANNA GO NOW, gAMZEE?"  
Why look! It's the juggalo fellow from chapter four! He threw your clothes at you!  
"I'm GaMzEe MoThErFuCkIn MaKaRa ) hOnK hOnK!"  
'The creepy-ass Juggalo.'  
You waited for Gamzee to pass it on, but when he never did, you chose someone at random.  
'Teal Blood.' You said, pointing at the one with the red glasses.  
"T3REZ1 PYROP3, S3RV3R OF JUST1C3! 3H3H3H3H3!"  
'You seem interesting.. in a weird way..'  
"1 P4SS TH3 TORCH TO MY SCOURG3 S1ST3R!"  
You somehow immediatly knew this 'SCOURG3 S1STER' was a spider-bitch of a blue blood if you ever saw one.  
"Vriiiiiiiiskaaaaaaaa Serket's the name. And 8 is myyyyyyyy game :::"  
'Well hello Vriiiiiiiiskaaaaaaaa.'  
"Kanaaaayyyyaaaa! You're the laaaast one!"  
You looked at the final troll; and it was the one who had given you your clothes.  
She looked pleased to see you in them.  
"Hello. I Am Kanaya Maryam. If You Couldn't Tell, I Have A Thing For Fashion."  
'And your very good at it.'  
You smile at all of them (excluding Eridan) and clap a little.  
'Now that we know each other more, we can-'  
"IT'S STARTING!"


	7. Chapter 7

b Most likely love interests will be Karkat or Sollux. BUT. I'll let you guys have a vote! WHO will YOU LOVE?! /b  
You whipped around as soon as that was yelled.  
A window was right behind you, and you saw that the sky was burning a bright red. One that was far to bright for the current time- maybe midnight.  
You're eyes widened as you saw meteors begin to fall.  
This seemed all to familiar.. why, you had no idea.  
You gulped as you watched this, horror written across your face. b(*RIM-SHOT NOISE*)/b  
"What do we do?!" Someone shrieked.  
You stared for a moment longer before your vision blurred and went black.  
The 12 trolls watched in shock as your back arched and you managed to float off the ground somehow.  
In your blacked out vision, a glow of green began. It slowly grew bigger, until finally you saw a green symbol that appeared to be that of a house, split off into four rooms and the roof. Another square was cut off of the top right square, from the bottom left. And a chimney was up there separated from the roof.  
It flashed a bright green, and then faded to purple.  
When it came back, the building now had two more squares on each side, and the top and bottom.  
It was purple as well.  
But other than that it was the same (only the second-to-the-top square was the one with the smaller square).  
As you dropped back to the floor, still standing but slouched over, you finally spoke your first words. Seeing as two words escaped your mouth at the same tame, in the same hoarse, monotone voice.  
bi"sgrub/sburb"/b/i


End file.
